pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Elm (anime)
Professor Elm is a character appearing in Pokémon: The Johto Journeys, who is a professor and researcher. Appearance Professor Elm is a middle-aged man with short brown hair and grey eyes. He wears some glasses, a white lab coat with two pockets, some brown pants, black socks and brown shoes. He also wears a light blue collared shirt, with two stripes: the upper one is dark green and the lower one is white. Personality Elm is a clumsy professor, who often gets distracted by his research. Despite this, he is referred as a good man, who cares about Pokémon. Though he was Professor Oak's student, Professor Elm often has deep discussions and considers Oak as his professor rival. Biography Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver Elm, while waiting for the New Bark Town Nurse Joy to arrive to pick up the starter Totodile for check up, was analyzing some cells through his microscope. While doing his research, he mistook Jessie to be Nurse Joy, allowing her to steal Totodile. When Nurse Joy arrived later and discovered the theft, she called Officer Jenny and the New Bark Town Police and scolded Professor Elm, who was supposed to watch over Totodile. The heroes met up with Professor Elm, who showed Cyndaquil as one of the starter Pokémon. He also noted the trainer can choose that Pokémon, along with the Totodile that got stolen and showed a picture of Chikorita, the third option. Hearing Ash was from Pallet Town back in Kanto, Elm guessed he got his Pikachu from Professor Oak, who was Elm's teacher. Elm, however, also considered Professor Oak as his rival, since Oak's studies on Pokémon were based on relationships, while Elm studied Pokémon based on their skills and abilities. Once the heroes retrieved Totodile, Ash reported to Professor Oak that he had reached New Bark Town before being interrupted by Elm after mentioning him to Oak. Elm, however, started a heated discussion with Professor Oak. Later on, Elm thanked the heroes for the help and bid them farewell, thinking Totodile will have a good trainer like Ash soon.JE001: Don't Touch That 'dile Brock came to the conclusion that a girl's Chikorita came from Elm's lab as she must've chosen it.JE002: The Double Trouble Header Season SP: Chronicles Professor Elm was seen in a flashback, giving Jimmy a Cyndaquil, Marina a Totodile, and Jackson a Chikorita.The Legend of Thunder! (Part 1) While doing research around the Whirl Islands, Elm spotted the heroes in danger and had Corsola save them. Elm and the captain of the ship, Marius, welcomed the heroes. Elm admitted he caught Corsola around the islands, which motivated Misty to catch one on her own. After arriving to an island, Elm had Corsola play with other Pokémon and told the heroes could participate in the Whirl Cup, a tournament revolving around Water-type Pokémon. Ash and Misty were interested, so Elm gave them the directions, stating the winner would receive a title "Water Pokémon Alpha Omega", marking them as Water-type Pokémon experts. The heroes also informed them about a being they saw before getting rescued by Corsola. Marius knew there were some mysteries around the islands, while Elm wasn't surprised, since it was recently discovered Steel-type Pokémon existed. Suddenly, Team Rocket stole some Pokémon, so Elm's Corsola went in and rescued the Pokémon, including Ash's Pikachu. After Team Rocket blasted off, Elm noted he should stay on Corsola's good side, seeing how tough it actually was. That night, when the heroes contacted Professor Oak, Elm joined in the conversation and shared his thoughts. The following day, he bid the heroes farewell, who then sailed away.JE094: Around the Whirlpool After Ash collected all eight badges, Elm contacted him and congratulated him on his victories. He was told by Oak they were heading to New Bark Town and decided to ask them about receiving an egg from a laboratory. Eventually, the heroes came to the lab, where the scientist, Naomi, gave Ash the egg and reported to Elm. Elm was glad Ash accepted the task and knew he'd come to his lab.JE141: Lapras of Luxury The following day, after the egg hatched into Larvitar, the heroes quickly came to the Pokémon Center. There, Nurse Joy sent an email to Elm, whom she couldn't contact, as Larvitar was ill and was too cold. Professor Elm, however, met up with Ash's mom, Delia, who thought of putting her mask on to scare Ash. Elm noted that was from where Ash's mischief came from. Later, as Professor Elm was discussing things with Oak, Delia told him about the email Nurse Joy sent him. The next day, Delia, Elm and Oak came to the heroes. Oak and Elm soon managed to stabilize Larvitar's body temperature, but were worried it has not eaten, nor has it moved, since it hatched. Once Larvitar opened its eyes and started moving, per Elm's permission, Ash took Larvitar outside to meet the world. Once Team Rocket attacked, everyone came and saw Larvitar protecting Ash. After the battle, Misty tried to speak with Larvitar, who was too shy; Elm noted it would take more time to accept others. Elm also asked them to take Larvitar back to Mt. Silver, Larvitar's home place. Ash accepted the task and went with Brock and Misty, as they waved goodbye to Elm, Oak and Ash's mom.JE142: Hatch Me If You Can Just as the heroes came near Mt. Silver, they contacted Professor Elm. He was glad to see Larvitar gained confidence and told the heroes they should seek Ranger Mason at the Pokémon Preservation Center atop the mountain.JE146: You're a Star, Larvitar! During the Johto League, Elm was watching the opening with Oak, Tracey, Delia and her Mr. Mime.JE150: A Claim to Flame! He also watched the first battles of the League.JE151: Love, Pokémon Style Elm was contacted by Jackson and greeted him and Ash, who came by. Elm pointed out Jackson already had his Chikorita evolve into a Meganium. Elm also told Jackson his family supported him during the League and reported to Ash Larvitar was doing fine on Mt. Silver. Before Elm could say anything else, Ash and Jackson saw their Pokémon were fighting.JE152: Tie One On! Pokémon On hand Gives to new trainers Given away Trivia Elm was one of Professor Oak's former students and is a huge fan of his former teacher. See also Professor Elm (Adventures) References Category:Professor